The number of people enjoying golf in South Korea has reached 2 million and is increasing among the general population due to the success of Korean golfers such as Seri Park and Mihyeon Kim in the LPGA circuit and an increase in air time that golf is receiving on both on-air and cable TV. Furthermore, with the implementing of a five-day work week by the government, more people are participating in golf. Golf, a prestigious, nature-bound activity that provides physical exercise and opportunities to socialize and conduct business, is expanding its base.
Most golf enthusiasts play on golf courses and practice their swings at practice and driving ranges. There are several tens of golf courses and thousands of indoor and outdoor golf practice ranges in Korea. Those who become immersed in golf strive ceaselessly to improve their game and invest much time and money. Beginners practice their swings at driving ranges and other facilities. Further, as they become more advanced, they focus on the intricacies of the swing. Improvement in one's golf skill is manifested in a reduced number of strokes when playing a round on a golf course. Thus, not only beginners, but also advanced players frequently practice their swings at golf practice ranges in preparation for playing on a course. The goal of practicing one's swing is to implement correct posture and hone one's ability to drive the ball to a desired location. The ultimate goal is to reduce the number of strokes in one's game on the field. Advanced players are interested in which direction the spin of a ball such as hook or slice occurs after the ball travels a certain distance.
Some driving ranges use a light sensor installed on the floor to analyze swings. However, with a sensor installed only on the floor, the launch angle of the ball cannot be directly measured.
When considering the every golfer should swing at the optimal swing speed and launch angle to achieve maximum flight distances, analysis of the launch angle of the ball is important. However, a sensor installed only in the floor cannot measure movement of the club and ball in terms of height within a three-dimensional space, so that the sensor is inaccurate.